


Practice Safe Hex

by Darkrivertempest



Series: In The Spirit - Halloween Double Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ghosts, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry summons dead people via English Breakfast tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Safe Hex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Written for Writcraft at the 2014 HP_Halloween fest on LJ.
> 
> Huge thanks to DelphiPSmith for the quick beta!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

“Sirius, please! Stop with the racket.”

Severus pulled the covers up to his chin and glared at Harry beside him. “This is your fault.”

Sirius poked his head through the bedroom wall. “Leave off my godson, Snape! It’s bad enough you two are shagging. I thought Harry had better sense, let alone better taste!”

Severus smirked. “Oh, he has excellent taste, Mutt. Especially when he—”

“La la la… not listening!” 

“Oh, you were listening. You just heard him moaning my name.” Severus gave the disgusted apparition a wicked grin. “Jealous?” 

Sirius made gagging noises, then focused on thoroughly-shagged Harry. “Why in Merlin’s name would you accept a gift from Malfoy?”

“It was a tea tray!” Harry objected. 

Severus snorted. “Which had a Ouija board underneath.”

“How was I to know that every time I shifted my cup, I’d summon Sirius?” Harry snapped. “It’s not like I can tell the difference between ghostly vapours and steam.”

“If you’d paid attention in my Dark Arts class, you would’ve known.”

“Bugger,” Harry growled.

“No!” Sirius shouted. “I don’t want to see Snape’s arse again!”

“I could always burn the tray,” Severus threatened. “Then you’d be stuck here.”

“Stop rattling his chains, Severus.”


End file.
